


Okay, Focus

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Confusion, I Don't Even Know, Internal Monologue, M/M, Magic, POV Baz, This Is STUPID, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, baz is so fucking gay for simon, probably ooc just warning you, when baz leaves after the makeout, yeah - Freeform, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We may have just made out in a burning forest and it also may have been the hottest thing ever (in multiple ways), but I'm not quite ready to let Snow see me drain all the blood from an unassuming woodland creature. </p><p>Baz's internal monologue after he goes to hunt the deer after /the/ make out scene of chapter 61.</p><p> </p><p>(this is probably way ooc but i dont care right now and if i hate it tomorrow ill just delete it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Focus

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay sorry i did this in like 10 mins and tbh dont know why i wrote this but i did and now its out for the world to see. go check out my angsty bucky barnes stuff if you want to seem my quality writing. enjoy anyway!!!!

I'm walking away from him now, because I don't want him to see. We may have just made out in a burning forest and it also may have been the hottest thing ever (in multiple ways), but I'm not quite ready to let Snow see me drain all the blood from an unassuming woodland creature. 

Fuck!

He fucking kissed me! For some reason this is still sinking in and I can't believe that just fucking happened. 

We have to go back to my house at some point, I guess. I mean, I would love to turn around right now and continue to kiss Simon fucking Snow until I suffocate, but I need blood  _now_ , and I'm not sure how "in the mood" he'll be after I finish doing that. But, I'll give it like an hour or so. Probably less than that. Maybe he will forget I'm a vampire and still want to kiss me all over. I sound like an infatuated teenage girl. This is ridiculous. 

Still... I would let that boy do  _nasty_ things to me.

Shit.

Can he hear me?

Like, can he read my thoughts?

No...

He's powerful, but not that powerful. Besides, he's an idiot... in the most loving way possible. 

...and if he could read my thoughts, he would _definitely_ know that I was gay as hell (I still am), hopelessly in love with him (I still am), and thought he has a cute butt (I still do). 

Okay, focus.

I'm leading this poor deer to its death and I'm not even focused enough to make sure that it dies in a relatively painless way... or as painless as getting all of your blood drained can be.

I've got the fucking boy of my dreams waiting for me like 50 feet away and I have other priorities before I can go and kiss him some more. Priorities like depriving this deer of all of its blood. I'm sorry deer. It's either you or my potential boyfriend and I would really like to not mess this all up and throw away seven years of unresolved sexual tension by sucking his blood while we are in the middle of the hottest fucking make out session of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! sorry i know this was shit but i dont care because im bored and i have to keep writing consistently or i will fall out of it again. come hang out with me on tumblr and message me because i want more friends and i love anyone who takes the time to read my stuff starkillerxx.tumblr.com


End file.
